Ainsi soit il
by ValMCuBB
Summary: Cal Lightman et Eli Locker vont interroger le père Harrelson dans son église, après la disparition d'une de ses paroissiennes. Cal en profite pour mettre certaines choses au clair avec Eli. saison 2


**Genre/Rating**: général, tout public

**Résumé**: Cal Lightman et Eli Locker vont interroger le père Harrelson dans son église, après la disparition d'une de ses paroissiennes. Cal en profite pour mettre certaines choses au clair avec Eli.

**Notes: **Cette scène se passe après l'épisode 4 de la saison 2. Spoilers "Marchands d'Espoir" (Control Factor 2.03) et "La Culpabilité" (Honey 2.04)

One-shot écrit pour un challenge, dont le thème était **confessionnal**

* * *

"Ce sera tout, mon père" abrégea Cal. Merci de nous avoir accordé quelques minutes de votre temps.

_C'est bien la moindre des choses", répondit l'homme d'église d'un air concerné.

Il poursuivit en répétant au docteur Cal Lightman et à Eli Locker, que mademoiselle McComb, une de ses jeunes paroissiennes disparue sans laisser de traces douze heures plus tôt, ne pouvait pas s'être attiré à ce point des ennuis. Pas consciemment, du moins. Quelqu'un l'y avait entraînée, ou bien son enlèvement était le fruit du hasard. Elle n'était qu'une victime, dans cette affaire.

Cal hocha la tête, lui aussi d'un air très concerné. À ses côtés, Eli sourit poliment. Il n'avait rien remarqué, aussi bien dans l'église que dans l'attitude du père Harrelson. Ils n'apprendraient rien de plus. C'est pourquoi il s'éloigna, suivi de Lightman, en direction de la sortie.

"Juste une dernière chose", entendit-il cependant.

Il se retourna, se demandant ce qui avait pu lui échapper.

"J'aimerais emprunter votre confessionnal un moment. Je peux ?"

Le père Harrelson haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, mais finit par accepter. Après tout, ces deux personnes travaillaient à retrouver la trace de mademoiselle McComb, et il ne souhaitait pas entraver le cours de leur enquête, de quelque façon que ce soit. Ils avaient besoin d'examiner le confessionnal ? Ainsi soit-il.

Cal le remercia et d'un pas rapide, rejoignit le côté ouest de la nef, où se situait le placard en bois aménagé pour recevoir les péchés de la société. La sacro-sainte Vérité.

"Venez avec moi.

_Pourquoi ?" voulut savoir Eli.

Cal lui adressa un geste impatient sans même lui accorder un regard. Il se planta devant l'objet, l'étudia comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie et ouvrit la porte de gauche. Il se retourna ensuite vers Eli, qui s'approchait prudemment.

"Locker, vous êtes croyant ?

_Non. Vous le savez bien.

_Entrez là-dedans."

Mais Eli ne bougea pas. Il voulait des explications. Cal était son patron, et même son mentor, mais de là à lui obéir aveuglément...

"Entrez là-dedans s'il vous plaît, nuança alors Cal. Je vous dédommagerai.

_Oh. Vous allez me rendre mon salaire ?

_N'exagérons rien. Mais sachez que je ferai preuve de générosité. Tout dépend de vous, lui répondit Cal, en pointant son index vers le petit banc sur lequel s'était assis des milliers de pécheurs avant lui.

_Si vous me prenez par les sentiments", accepta alors Eli en entrant dans le confessionnal.

Il s'installa alors que la porte se refermait sur lui. Mademoiselle McComb avait disparu, et les premières heures étaient décisives, ils le savaient tous. Alors même si cette "expérience" n'avait aucun rapport direct avec leur enquête, il restait confiant. Cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Le rideau s'ouvrit.

Le visage de Cal apparut de l'autre côté du grillage.

"Depuis combien de temps ne vous êtes vous pas confessé ? demanda-t-il.

_Ça fait un bail. Et vous ?

_Une éternité", avoua alors Cal. Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez.

_À propos de quoi ?"

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, comme une pierre. Un coup de massue.

Eli s'adossa à la paroi en bois derrière lui, et son regard se perdit dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait rien de moins confortable qu'un confessionnal. Mis à part ceci, il n'était pas plus idiot qu'un autre. Et il comprenait, comme il l'avait craint, que cette expérience n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête qu'ils étaient censés mener.

Il poussa un long soupir. Cela n'avait avoir qu'avec lui.

Très bien.

Que dire ? S'il avait foi en quelque chose, c'était en l'honnêteté radicale. Mais elle avait des failles, sa philosophie. Des failles qui lui avaient coûté son salaire, et qui aujourd'hui l'avait conduit dans ce confessionnal.

"Parlez sans crainte. Tout ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas d'ici", lui promit Cal.

Celui-là, il ne laissait décidément rien au hasard. Il voulait que Locker se confie à lui, et le seul moyen de l'inciter à tout déballer, c'était de placer un obstacle entre eux. Quelque chose qui les empêche de s'observer l'un-l'autre. Et donc de rechercher la vérité, ou le mensonge.

Quant à savoir si c'était un test, ou bien une marque de confiance, le mystère était entier, et le resterait sans doute longtemps.

"Je sais que vous m'en voulez, d'avoir pris la place de Zancanelli, finit par dire Eli.

_Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

_D'accord, mais on n'avait pas le choix !"

Eli se tut brusquement. Pas la peine de s'emporter. Il était (radicalement) honnête, mais il n'était pas obligé de tout dire. Car même si rien ne sortait d'ici, il n'était pas à l'abri du bon vouloir de son boss. Ce qu'il lui dirait entraînerait forcément des conséquences. Et pas seulement financières.

"Le problème, c'était que vous vouliez être le seul à risquer votre peau. Vous vouliez jouer au héros mais ça s'est pas passé comme prévu.

_Très bien, répondit calmement Cal.

_Quoi ?

_Continuez."

Eli leva les yeux au ciel. Disons au plafond de cette foutue boîte à péchés. C'était ridiculement petit, ce truc. Il étouffait. Sa colère, jusqu'à présent relativement bien contenue, cherchait à se faire la malle et à exploser. Comme quoi cette méthode était ridicule, mais efficace. Cal voulait crever l'abcès. Il était en train d'y arriver. Et ils n'allaient pas y passer des heures.

"Jack Rader, poursuivit Eli.

_Oui ?

_Vous nous avez espionnés. Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en nous.

_Vous avez gardé sa carte.

_Et alors ?

_Rien."

De l'autre côté du grillage, Cal haussa les épaules. C'était comme si tout coulait sur lui. Eli tenta de l'apercevoir un peu mieux à travers le maillage de bois, et vit qu'il baissait la tête. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir observé. C'était pas seulement de la parano. Les mensonges se détectaient au son de la voix, parfois.

Sauf qu'il était sincère.

"À vous de me le dire", reprit Cal.

_Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important, pour moi. De très important", lui répondit alors Eli. Je vous admire. Je pourrais vous en vouloir de me traiter comme vous le faites, mais c'est à moi que j'en veux. Je voudrais me sentir capable de ne plus marcher dans votre ombre, mais j'y arrive pas. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai pas envie de travailler pour Rader. Si j'ai gardé sa carte, c'est pour me rappeler que je vaux la peine qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Je fais du bon boulot."

Cal hocha la tête. Et puis il y eut du mouvement, et la lumière envahit l'espace restreint du confessionnal. Eli sortit à son tour et croisa le regard de son patron, se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Si leur discussion allait se poursuivre, de quelle façon, et quelles en seraient les conséquences.

Mais juste avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'église, Cal lui mit un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule et dit :

"Hé bien voilà. C'était pas si compliqué de l'admettre."

Les épaules d'Eli s'affaissèrent. Quoi, c'est tout ? songea-t-il. Sauf que c'était déjà beaucoup. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Le docteur Cal Lightman était fier de l'avoir dans son équipe. Il aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt. Il aurait dû le comprendre à la seconde où son boss lui avait donné sa carte en rentrant du Mexique, en utilisant les mêmes mots que Jack Rader.

Il bossait peut-être gratuitement, mais il bossait pour le meilleur.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil au confessionnal, il se précipita vers la sortie. Finalement, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'être honnête avec les autres, il fallait surtout l'être envers soi.

**La fin.**


End file.
